Blow Us All Away
"The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops! '' The ladies say my brain’s not where the resemblance stops!"'' 'Blow Us All Away '- szesnasta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła George Eacker publicznie obraził Alexandra Hamiltona. Dziewiętnastoletni Philip Hamilton udaje się na Broadway, aby znaleźć Eackera. Wyzywa go na pojedynek, chcąc bronić honoru ojca i rodziny. Pojedynek ma miejsce w Weehawken. Philip zgodnie z radą ojca strzela w niebo. Chłopak zostaje trafiony przez Eackera. Tekst PHILIP Meet the latest graduate of King’s College! I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish! The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops! The ladies say my brain’s not where the resemblance stops! I’m only nineteen but my mind is older Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder I shoulder his legacy with pride I used to hear him say That someday I would— ENSEMBLE Blow us all away PHILIP Ladies, I’m lookin for a Mr. George Eacker Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker He disparaged my father’s legacy in front of a crowd I can’t have that, I’m making my father proud MARTHA I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks He was goin’ to see a play PHILIP Well, I’ll go visit his box DOLLY God, you’re a fox PHILIP And y’all look pretty good in ya’ frocks How ‘bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks? BOTH Ok! COMPANY Blow us all away! PHILIP George! GEORGE Shh PHILIP George! GEORGE Shh! I’m tryin’ to watch the show! PHILIP Ya’ shoulda watched your mouth before you Talked about my father though! GEORGE I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true You father’s a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you ENSEMBLE Ooooooooooh! PHILIP It’s like that? GEORGE Yeah, I don’t fool around I’m not your little schoolboy friends PHILIP See you on the dueling ground That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now GEORGE I know where to find you, piss off I’m watchin’ this show now PHILIP Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to— HAMILTON Slow down PHILIP I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel They don’t exactly cover this subject in boarding school HAMILTON Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace? PHILIP He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease HAMILTON Where is this happening? PHILIP Across the river, in Jersey HAMILTON/PHILIP Everything is legal in New Jersey… HAMILTON Alright. So this is what you’re gonna do: Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air This will put an end to the whole affair PHILIP But what if he decides to shoot? Then I’m a goner HAMILTON No. He’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honor To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake Philip, your mother can’t take another heartbreak PHILIP Father— HAMILTON Promise me. You don’t want this Young man’s blood on your conscience PHILIP Okay, I promise HAMILTON Come back home when you’re done Take my guns. Be smart. Make me proud, son PHILIP My name is Philip I am a poet I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it I’m sorry, I’m a Hamilton with pride You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide Mister Eacker! How was the rest of your show? GEORGE I’d rather skip the pleasantries Let’s go Grab your pistol PHILIP Confer with your men The duel will commence after we count to ten ENSEMBLE Count to ten! PHILIP Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher Summon all the courage you require Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky— ENSEMBLE One two three four ENSEMBLE Five six seven— Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)